Return Of A Lost Soul
by Mewfem
Summary: This takes place long after Midnight died. She comes to find out she has more brothers & Sisters.


Note: I do own Sasha, Misha, Angel, Ang, Fang, Felicia, Midnight, & Angela. I don't own the guys, KITT or Rini.

It was a warm beautiful Spring day & Chavez/Hamato family was outside. The children ran expect for Fang & kids playing tag on the front yard. By this time Sasha & Misha were 4 years old & now wearing their bandannas. Sasha wore a hot pink bandanna & Misha wore a green bandanna. Angela & Angel were now 2 years old. Little Fang was a sleep on his mother's lap & he's now 2 years old too. Rini sat on the front porch watching her young siblings playing. She is now 15 years old & a Sophomore at North Side High School. She wore a pink t-shirt, brown sandals, blue jean shorts. She also wore a pink bandanna on her forehead & her long light pink hair were in to buns. Leo sat in a chair next to me. Mikey sat on the edge of porch & across from him sat his niece. Mikey and Rini were keeping an eye on the kids. Raph sat on the wooden rail barrier with his green leg swing back & forth. Donny sat in the porch swing & looked at Leo & me. The guys were 24 years old & I was 25 years old.

Suddenly a small glowing orb appeared out of nowhere & slashed to grew bigger.

"What da shell?" I said as I noticed it.

"What is it, my love?" Leo asked me.

"Look over there, darling & tell me what you see?" I asked him.

"Ok." Leo replied as he looked over at the front yard & saw what I saw.

The orb grew & grew. It stopped & formed into a small mutant child of 8. The ghost child looked around & saw the others kids playing. They all stopped playing & all felt a chill down their backs. They all turned around & saw the ghost child. The ghost mutant was none othe then Midnight & was in her hyrid body. She stare at the kids with her cold eyes.

"MOMMY?" Sasha & Misha both yelled out at da same time.

I heard them yelling & then I gave my sleeping son over to Leo. Then I came running down the concrete steps & ran over to them. I stopped & the kids came running over to me. They all ran behind me & hugged me tight. They all begain to cry alittle.

I looked down at them & asked, "What's wrong, ninos?"

Midnight look at me with her ghostly eyes & said in her ghostly voice, "Mama."

"M-i-dnight. I can't be you. You're dead." I said kinda scared.

Leo watched me & stood up. He walked over to his bro Don & handed him Fang. He came running over to me & ran down the concrete steps. I ran over to me & stopped at my left side.

He saw the ghost mutant child and said, "Midnight."

"Uncle Leo." Midnight said in a ghostly voice.

She ran over to him & went right thru him. She stopped running.

Sasha walked over to his older sister Rini & Angela walked over to Uncle Mikey. Angel walked over to Uncle Don & Misha walked over to Uncle Raph. Fang woke up from the chair & yawned.

He stretched his furry body & Uncle Don said, "Easy with those claws, nephew."

Fang looked up at Uncle Don & jumped off his lap. He landed on the floor & Angel tried to get on porch swing. Fang looked around & didn't see me. He ran on the porch & stopped at the edge. Sasha sat comfty on her big sister's lap & Angela was in Uncle Mikey's arms. raph sat on the porch barrier & picked up Misha. He slid off the barrier. He carried Misha over to the empty chair & walked over to it. He sat down & put Misha on his lap. Fang saw us & jumped off the porch. He landed on his paws & ran over to us very fast. He skid to the stop next to us & I looked down.

"Who are you?" Midnight asked him in my voice.

After he heard that, he started to growl at me.

"Not Mama." Fang said growling.

Leo heard him growling & asked me, "Dear, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, Tio Leo." Midnight said in my voice.

"What did you call me?" Leo asked me.

Before she could used my voice to say another word & Fang bite me on the ankle.

"Ouch that hurts." I said as Midnight came out of my body. She rested a bit & tried again.

"Huh?" Midnight said as she turned around.

She tried it again & the same thing happening. The kids finally stopped crying & saw her again. They all got scared again & I looked at him.

"It's ok, ninos. Go back to your uncles." I told them all.

They all nodded & obeyed. They all walked off. Midnight looked at me & walked over to me. She stopped in front of me & turned around. She took a step back & disappeared into me. I blinked a few times & like that Midnight took full control of my body. I turn my body to faced Leo.

"Licia, are you ok?" Leo asked me.

"Ya sure I am." Midnight said in my voice.

The kids arrived at the concrete steps & walked up. They all went over favorite family members.


End file.
